


Dark Chocolate Sweet Sherry

by tanzia911



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: But i Don't Even Know Who They Are Anymore, Fluff, I Warned Ya'll, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Smut, OOC, Only The Names Are Same, Read With Precaution, Sensei Might Kill Me If She Found Out What I Did, So Freaking Out Of Character, So Sweet Your Eyes Might Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't complain later, or maybe I'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanzia911/pseuds/tanzia911
Summary: A one-shot about Aki & Ryu celebrating 5 years of their relationship. (I just wanted some sweetness in a boring class and this came out. It’s like a strawberry shortcake dipped in honey then sprinkled with chocolate, yes that’s how sweet it is. It starts off a bit slow though.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a nonprofit work of fiction. The characters are owned by Yamane Ayano sensei.

Akihito stood in front on the newspaper building, shoulders slumped. Being in your late twenties and not having much in your basket of achievement in this type of work really makes you feel inferior. The bastard behind his failure was very well known to him!

 

“Don’t do this don’t do that, this is dangerous, that is dangerous!” The young photographer mimicked his lover. Even today’s assignment, the tip off indicated to one of Asami's warehouses, means it was probably hoax. That guy was careful enough about all his dealings. Thanks to the older man he’d been reduced to a petty model photographer. But he’d rather have a bunch of yakuza chase him around Tokyo than to deal with the mood swings of those egoistic models.

 

He did want to be the one to bust the crime lord but after all these years you can’t just reveal the underworldly dealings of the man you love!! Not to mention, that guy was almost impossible to chase! Every time he tried he’d get caught and get a sore ass, thanks to spanking and all the other stuffs… The thought of ‘other stuff' made him blush little. Last nights marks were still on his wrists!

 

Akihito has come to terms with his feelings long ago. Although he never said it out loud consciously! That one time he was drunk and sleep talking so it didn’t count! Since Asami didn’t say anything Aki guessed that hopefully he didn’t hear. It was for the best after all.

 

Since there’s no more assignments today the young photographer decided to head home after a bit of grocery shopping. He hopped on his scooter and headed towards the mart. The pay was higher in model photography and he didn’t mind feeding his lover some good quality food. Well the guy has never complained about his cooking no matter what he was fed. But Asami deserved good food, he certainly worked hard enough, no matter the types of his work.

 

But today Aki was in a pinch and decided to bill the grocery on Asami's card. It’s only fair for the other guy to pay up sometimes. That was the only reason he kept his lover’s credit card with him. Because if he didn’t feed that smug bastard home cooked food that guy would probably have scotch on the rock as his dinner. Akihito sighed. He wondered who spoiled whom.

 

Thinking about life and exactly where he’d gone wrong and where his life was going anyway, he finished shopping and went home. Out of habit he said “I’m home” to the empty penthouse. Asami is usually at work this time of the day. So he was surprised to hear, “welcome home” from the person who was dominating his mind.

 

He peeked through the living room door, “Why are you home so early? Already done conquering the world?”  
The businessman looked up from his laptop with a questioning eyebrow arch, “Are you not happy to see me Kitten? Were you planning to do something you didn’t want me to know about?”  
“Fine don’t answer me. Who am I to demand an answer from the great Asami sama anyway?” Akihito turned towards the kitchen. He was sorting out groceries on the counter when two strong arms snaked around his waist and a heavy body leaned on him a bit. The younger man didn’t say anything.

 

“Hey.” Asami nudged on his neck with his nose.  
“What?”  
“Umm…”  
“If you don’t have anything to say then get off me. I have work to do. Unlike a certain crime lord who pushes down work on his secretary and takes break in the middle of a workday”  
“Mmm…that’d be me…”  
“Are you here just to pick on me?”  
“That is what I live for.”

 

Akihito turned around abruptly. He searched for answers in Asami's face, because he very well wouldn’t get any from the man. There really was something a bit odd in his eyes, but Akihito couldn’t pinpoint it.  
“Ryu, seriously, what’s wrong?” Aki asked with concern.

 

Asami instead of replying placed a gentle kiss on his lips making Aki more confused.  
“Did you forget what today is kitten?”  
“Today? It’s neither mine nor your birthday. And it’s not Christmas either!”  
“It’s white day.”  
“Are you a high school kid? Why are you upset about white day?”  
“But you gave me chocolate on Valentin’s day!”  
“I told you that was because I got a new recipe for a bitter sweet chocolate cake and made too much.”  
“Yes, yes!” The yakuza replied sarcastically with a chuckle.

 

“So… why are you upset anyway? Couldn’t make up your between buying the moon or a country for me?” Akihito rolled his eyes and Asami burst out laughing. This mans genuine laugh was a rare occurrence Aki could only look at him mesmerized.

“Oh how I love you Akihito.” Asami was still laughing but Aki froze on spot, with this eyes as wide as tennis balls.

 

The other man looked at him with a tender smile on his face, “Why are you so surprised? You already knew it, didn’t you?”  
“Yes! I mean No! I mean since when? I mean there’s no way! I mean who the fuck are you?”  
Asami chuckled, “You never fail to surprise me. I thought it was obvious. It takes a lot more courage than I thought, so it took me a while. Guess I’m more of a coward then?”  
“Wait! What?”  
“I love you Akihito.”

The young journalist felt his cheeks burn. He slumped on his lovers chest and grabbed his shirt tightly.  
“You… how can you say that so casually? I’m gonna have a heart attack!”  
Asami in reply only held him tighter. A few moments later a muffled whisper came, “I love you too.”  
The businessman held Aki's chin up and forced him to look him in the eyes.

 

Bright red cheeks, eyes glistening with tears, the lower lip bitten, such a beautiful sight he was. Asami kissed him softly, then gently deepened it, slow and passionate, pouring all his emotion in the kiss. When they parted Aki sighed a little, his lips were now swollen a bit, moist with their saliva. How the boy didn’t know his own charms Asami would never know. But all the while it made him happy that he was the only one who knew Akihito this way.

 

“You know kitten, I was thinking…”  
“Hmm?”  
“I’ll turn 40 this year.”  
“I know. You’re old! Like ancient!” Aki giggled a little.  
“Yes, so I was thinking that maybe it’s time for this old man to get married.”

 

Akihito froze for a second time, but this time what flashed through his eyes were fear and hurt. And the older guy certainly didn’t expect that reaction!

“Akihito? Say something?”  
“You…you mean… do you want to… are you kicking me out?” With the words his tears fell too.  
Asami could use only one word to describe what he felt, ‘dumbstruck'!

“What in the world Akihito! What gave you that idea?”  
“But you said you wanna get married! He was sobbing now.  
“Yes I do want to get married, to you!”  
“Huh!” now it was Aki's turn to be dumbstruck.

  
Asami held out his handkerchief and helped the other to wipe his tears. He would’ve preferred a better situation but it was partially his fault for not planning this thoroughly.  
“Feeling better kitten?”  
“Uhmm,” Aki bobbed his head.

 

Asami knew it was time. He took the box out of his pocket. Kneeling down on one knee he held it out. Boy, was that a sight to see or what! The biggest baddest crime lord of Japan kneeling down between kitchen isles proposing marriage to his boyfriend.  
Akihito could only keep looking with wide eyes, hands over his gaping mouth.

 

“Akihito, marry me?”  
…silence…  
“Hey say something, please.”  
The uncertainty in Asami's tone snapped Akihito out of his shock. Didn’t the yakuza already know his answer?  
“Yes, yes! Oh my god hell yes!!”  
He literally jumped on the other guy, making them both fall on the floor.

 

Akihito had fully turned into a sobbing mess and all he could do was hold on to Asami like he’d never let go. Asami on the other hand couldn’t stop smiling all the while stroking Aki's back to calm him down.

 

It took a few moments for the younger man to finally stop crying. Asami got them both to a sitting position, leaning back on a wall and gathered Aki in his arms. His kitten was still hanging onto his neck, so Asami had to kinda force his chin up for a kiss, only then did he realize Aki was actually shy, all red to the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact. Asami chuckled and pressed a kiss on his lover’s plump lips.

 

“I got myself the cutest little wife ever.”  
“Don’t get cocky. I haven’t said ‘I do' yet!”  
“Ah…there’s my fierce little kitten!” and he added another kiss. The businessman himself didn’t know why but all he wanted to do was kiss Akihito over and over.

“You know Ryu… some might say this wasn’t a very romantic way to propose, but I’d say this is just so us.”  
“Ah well I did want to plan something but couldn’t find a fitting plan and when things started going like this I just went along!”

 

Was this his imagination or Asami really shy? Aki wondered. This time it was him who initiated the kiss.  
“It was perfect Ryu. Nothing in our relationship was ever planned.”  
“Hey let me put the ring on you.” The square shaped box was still in Asami's hand, because Aki had jumped on him earlier before letting him put the ring on.

 

Aki held his hand out blushing a little. This really was embarrassing. The older man opened the box. Taking out the ring he put it on the ring finger of the extended left hand. Aki didn’t say anything, he was in awe. It was a simple platinum ring with delicate carvings intertwined around it, and in the middle there was an emerald, dark and vivid, mesmerizing.

 

“This…this is so beautiful Ryu.”  
“I wanted to engrave it but thought that would be better done on our wedding bands.”  
“Wedding bands! Umm…so we’re really getting married?”  
“I don’t have a hobby of proposing marriage around. And I do remember you agreeing. Also I’ve waited far too long for Japan to acknowledge homosexual marriage.”  
“You’ve been waiting for that?”  
“Yes. It has been years since I wanted to make you all mine.”  
“You know, it’s been years since I became all yours.” Akihito sighed and rested his head on that broad chest, his hand above the other man’s heart.  
“I love you Asami Ryuichi, so be mine forever.”  
Asami gripped the hand on his chest and squeezed, “I have been yours ever since our eyes met as you jumped off that building.”  
“Can’t believe it’s been five years already.”  
“We’ve come a long way.” Asami agreed. Then added, “Say kitten, why did you think I was breaking up with you literally right after saying that I love you?”  
“Oh well you know most guys your age are already married with kids. So I thought maybe you wanted a family.”  
“I do too want a family Aki, with you.”  
“But I can’t give you children!”  
“Can’t family be without kids? Aren’t there couples who couldn’t bare children?”  
“Well there’s surrogacy. You do need a heir to your empire.”  
“Nothing is of more value than you. And we can do the surrogacy thing, or adoption. If you want a kid that badly. But even if you don’t want kids I’m okay with that too baby. I do want to see my empire thrive, but that doesn’t have to be by my flesh and blood. Anyone capable will do.”  
“Well yeah… I don’t know. My brain kinda stopped functioning at the first thought of breaking up.”  
“Hmm. But you know, we did just get engaged. Isn’t it still early to talk about kids?”  
“If you say so. I’m not the one whose hair’s graying.”  
“You cheeky little minx!” Asami chuckled, “Right now I just wanna be with you.”  
“Even after all these years, how come you’re not tired of me yet?”  
“Are you?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Are you tired of being with an gray haired perverted bastard like me kitten?”  
“Yeah like you ever let me and my ass get bored! How am I supposed to get tired of you?”  
“It’s the same for me.”  
Aki didn’t say anything just snuggled a bit closer. He was content.  
“Akihito?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you.”  
“Love you too Ryu.”

~(^_^)~

 


End file.
